


First and Last

by DdraigCoch



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haine, Badou and a pack of smokes. What more could you want for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue!  
> Note: More than a little out of season, I know, but I just discovered this hidden in my archives and couldn’t remember if I'd ever posted it or not. Enjoy

Despite all the work Bishop had given them to do in decorating the church, Badou’s shock of red hair was still the most festive thing in the building. It slid over the polished pew, dangling down towards the floor like a pagan flag. Haine had considered shaving it off and using the bright burnished strands instead of tinsel on the artificial tree they’d set up near the front. It certainly would have improved his festive spirit, but a glare from the Cyclops let him know exactly what would happen to him if he tried it.

“You’re such a prissy scumbag.” Haine snorted, knocking Badou’s big feet from the pew to take his seat. The redhead snorted and swiped his leg back up viciously. Of course it never connected, and the way it impacted with Haine’s hands make his knee joint rattle in its socket. A moment of stillness and they both let their limbs drop, Badou across Haine’s lap and Haine onto the hilt of his gun.

“Yeah, well, you’re a fucking corpse-hunting maggot, but you don’t hear me saying anything about it, do ya?”

"Lousy faggot.”

Snorting a laugh, Badou relaxed back against the pew to watch the ancient paper chains dance in the slight draft that pervaded the whole church. He reached for his cigs, and without needing to be bullied into it, Haine offered him a light. From an actual lighter. He’d have asked whether Bishop had gotten to him with all this good-will bollocks, but the sudden rush of smoke and nicotine into his body made such trivialities disappear from his head. Letting the smoke out in a short laugh, Badou half leant up to smirk at his partner.

“Merry Christmas, you asshole.”

“My first and my last.”

“Amen to that.”


End file.
